Seamus Finnigan
by 2spiffy
Summary: This is just a buch of short stories, all about Seamus. Read if you love Seamus, or if you want a laugh! T in case I write more...


**A/N: This story is going to be sloppy, really I'm writing it because I love Seamus! I may add on to it, or I may make it a bunch of One Shots. I also may make it slashy, so be warned! Anyway read, review, and enjoy!**

It was 2 in the morning and a certain Seamus Finnigan was still awake, thinking. He couldn't decide if he had made a mistake in doubtiing Harry, just because his mum said. He was thinking about what he had said, it was true, his mum hadn't wanted him to come back. He had almost agreed, but that seemed to cowardly to him so he had fought, fought untill he won. It had made him sad to see his mother so upset, so scared, so he had done the least he could do and had agreed when she called his friend, a liar, a cheat, anything but The Chosen One. He had listend to her for so long, he had started to agree and to belive.

Seamus thought and thought about this. Slowly his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, but before he slept he had one last thought, tomorrow he would apologize to Harry. With that descision made he finally fell into peacefull oblivion.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Seamus asked the dark skinned boy sitting in the empty compartment.

The boy looked up with shy eyes, "sure," he whispered.

Seamus grinned and tromped in. He tried to sit down, but all the nervous excitment in him bubbled over, he began to bounce.

"My name's Seamus, Seamus Finnigan," he excalimed in his proud Irish accent.

"Dean, Dean Thomas," the other boy gave a slight grin.

Both boys sat in silence for a moment, both wondering what this Hogwarts was going to be like. It wasn't to long before Seamus spoke, he was never good at being quiet.

"Are you drawing a picture?" He asked Dean, who glanced up nervously.

"Yes," he clutched the notebook a bit tighter.

"What is it? Can I see?"

"The platform, and no it's not done." Dean said, rather bluntly.

"Oh, ok..." Seamus was a bit stung, but he quickly recovered when the train began to move.

"Here we go," he crowed! His face lighting up as he pressed it against the window.

Dean frowned slightly, "I wasn't finished with the platform."

"It's all right," Seamus reassured him, "you'll have next year."

This statment produced a small chuckle from Dean, the startings of a friendship already showing.

The Great Hall was crowed with people, some who came to watch, others who came to enter their name in the goblet. Seamus stared on with longing as a Durmstrang student crossed the line and place their name in. He wished he could join, he could use the money, well the eternal glory didn't sound so bad either.

"Hey Dean, would you enter, if you could?" Dean Thomas glanced up from his sketch and looked thoughtfully at the cup.

"I don't know. It sounds great, but I don't think I would be able to win, and I keep thinking about why it was banned in the first place," he replied, continuing his sketch. "You?"

"Of course, eternal glory, a thousand galleons...it's seems great."

Dean grinned, "of course that's all you would think about."

Seamus glared, "and what's that suppose to mean?" He asked, mock offended.

"You always see the good in everyone, or in everything, never the bad. Must be why you're so popular." Dean delivered the speech without looking up from him sketch. Seamus looked at him for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders.

"So...the Beuxabuton girls..." Seamus trailed off.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, not even bothering to reply.

Seamus's face flamed as he gathered his things and headed the Hospitel Wing. He had managed to explode his potion, again. As if that wasn't enough, Prefosser Snape was far from pleasant telling him to go to Madame Pomfrey considering they had no idea what the mess of a potion he created could do.

Dean gave him a small, understanding smile which Seamus tried to return, but he just couldn't. He walked out into the corridor and was almost to the steps when he heard someone behind him. Curious he turned, it must be someone from Potions, that was the only classroom there.

"Blaise?" He asked confused, for it was none other than Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and one of Malfoy's cronies.

"Don't look so shocked I'm not here by choice." He sneered, "Snape seems to think you need help getting to the hospital wing in one piece."

"Well I don't," Seamus snapped.

Blaise smirked at Seamus's irratated tone. "I didn't think you did but I wasn't going to argue with the man who has the power to give me detention."

Seamus shrugged, he had a point, "Well come on then." They began to walk along in an awkward silence.

"So, Finnigan, how do you manage to do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, though he had a horrible feeling he knew.

"How do you manage to explode everything you touch, and still look so cute?" With that said Blaise walked off without waiting for a reply leaving a dumbfounded Seamus wondering what in the world just happened.

Seamus sat on his bed and waited, waited for Dean to leave the dorm that is. After a few minuted Dean grabbed his bag and walked out to go work on his homework. Seamus waited, making sure he was gone and wasn't coming back. When he was satisfied he wouldn't be caught he run to Dean's bed and reached under his pillow. His hand grazed a small, cool, sketch book which he grabbed and pulled out. He glanced lovingly at the cover and went over to his bed, sitting down slowly.

Seamus loved Dean's drawings. The way he drew, it was like looking at things from a new perspective. Seamus loved looking at them, he wished he could tell Dean how much he enjoyed them, but Dean didn't know he did this. Dean was so secretive and he was insecure, he never showed anyone what was in this book. That's how Seamus's little habit started. He asked Dean if he could see them, Dean had told him no. It had hurt at first, but then Seamus had turned it into a challenge. He had made sure he got to see that book, and once he started he couldn't stop. The doorknob turned and Seamus tensed but it was only Ron and Harry, he wouldn't be caught this time.

**-Ok so that is the end. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! I started writing this with no idea of what it would morph into...so I hope you enjoy! Tell me if I should continue or not!-**


End file.
